Pokemon Challenges
by BeyMistress05
Summary: I suck at summories. Well, this tells the stories of two trainers on their journey. I don't own Pokemon
1. Pokemon Go!

I wasn't going to actually put this up, but my friend's little cousin made me change my mind. He came running up to him, wanting to show him the Pokemon game, Leaf Green, he just got. It's cute how he gets my friend's name wrong. Instead of Vince he says Big Chris, and calls himself little Chris. I'm not to sure why, though. So I'm naming my main male Trainer Chris instead of what I was going to, which was Vince. Anyway, I hope this turns out good.

Chapter 1- Pokemon Go!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A young trainer to be groaned as he reached an arm out from under the blankets to stop the racket from the small alarm clock on his bed side table. When that task was done there was one thing he wanted to do. Go back to bed. So he pulled the blankets tight over his head, and tried to go to sleep. About five minutes later he was sleeping soundly once again.

Half an hour after he fell asleep, a woman slowly opened the door. She looked at the sleeping form of her son in the bead, and a mischievous smile spread across her face. She quickly, but quietly ran back down the stairs. When she got back up she had a megaphone in her hand. She quietly tip-toed over to her son's bed, and when she was right next to his bed, she inhaled deeply and raised the megaphone to her mouth before shouting:

"Christopher Liam Owenson! Wake up now!"

This caused the young boy in the bead to jump about five feet above said bed. When he landed he was clutching his heart with his right hand, and using his left hand for added support, as well as panting from his frightful awakening. His eyes were blue, and filled with a mixture of shock and fear, and he had messy brown hair, that was shorter on the sides and back than it was on top. He was currently wearing a white T-shirt and gray pajama pants.

"Mom! Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice was shaky.

"Well, you turned off your alarm clock, so I decided to play the part for you." she said innocently, "Plus you have to go and get your first Pokemon today."

"I know, its only six." said the boy, glancing at his alarm clock.

"It was six about half an hour ago. Its almost seven now." said the mom, holding up the plug to the alarm clock.

"Gah! I have to get ready!"

About thirty minutes later the young soon to be trainer stood by his front door. He was now wearing a white T-shirt with blue sleeve and a blue collar, as well as a blue stripe down the sides of his shirt, and blue loose fitting jeans with an extra set of pockets on the legs. He also had his backpack, with was black on the sides and straps, white and blue in the front. His shoes also followed his blue and white color scheme.

"Bye honey!" called his mom as he walked out the door, "Don't forget to call! And brush your teeth at least twice a day! And don't forget to change your underwear! And it would be nice if you brought back a girl!"

Those last two instructions made him blush and walk faster. He was embarrassed beyond belief from his mothers public announcement of his personal habits. He knew he should have been used to it, but he wasn't. His mother was usually very eccentric like that. Always embarrassing him, especially knowing how timid he tended to be. In all fact, she was hoping his adventures with Pokemon would toughen him up. Or at least give him a sense of humor.

When the young trainer to be arrived at the lab of Pallet Town's lead Pokemon Researcher he became intimidated by the sheer size of the lab. He was thinking about calling the whole thing off and going home when the doors opened. He froze when he saw the legendary professor at the door. The professor smiled when he saw Chris. He gestured for the boy to come in, which he did.

"Ah, Christopher, I presume." spoke the Professor known as Oak. Chris nodded, "Well, your mother called, and said you wouldn't come in, so I came to get you. You're the first to arrive, so you get the first choice of whatever you want. You can choose from Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. Go ahead an choose which one you want."

"Can I get Charmander?"

"Sure you can, my boy." Oak said, and grabbed the Pokeball with Charmander in it of a small table in the middle of the room and handed it to Chris. He also gave him five pokeballs and a pokedex. "With these you are now a full fledged Pokemon trainer. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you!" said the enthused young trainer, "I'll try to make you proud."

With that Chris left Oak's lab. Professor Oak, himself, smiled as he left. He turned around and headed back into his study. When he got there he sat down at his desk and looked out a near by window and saw Chris walking down the path that lead out of Pallet Town.

"That boy has so much potential. I can see him becoming a great Pokemon trainer. I just hope my own grandson will have that kind of passion when he on his own journey leaves next year." No sooner than he finished his sentence he saw the young trainer speedily turn around and run down the path at full speed. He continued to watch as a large group of Beedrill sped after him. "Of course, I could be wrong."

The Professor continued to watch as the Beedrill flew away from some embers, and Chris and his Charmander cam back into view. And not a minute later they were chased off by an even larger swarm of Beedrill, as well as some Spearow, and a Mankey. Professor Oak stared interestingly at the scene his window showed him.

"This is better than the show 'Pokemon Scare Tactics'." said the professor, "That boy will be lucky to make it out of Pallet town."

Chris on the other hand was running from a swarm of angry Pokemon. It had started when he sneezed near a Beedrill nest. He then sent Charmander out to fight the Beedrill, only to knock down two more Beedrill nests, which fell into a flock of Spearow, who scattered and hit a Mankey. All of whom got really angry and attacked the first thing they saw. Which, in this case, was Chris and his Charmander. And Charmander turned tail and ran, leaving Chris behind. Chris ran himself, not a second later.

They ran until they came to the outskirts of Pallet's other side. Needless to say they caused quite an uproar in town. As they ran they came across a large body of water. Chris returned Chamrander to it's Pokeball, and dove into the water. Well, more like tripped over something and fell in the water. When he came up for air he saw all his pursuers had given up the chase.

"What did you do to get all those Pokemon chasing after you?" came a voice to his left. He looked and saw the head of a girl with bright green eyes and Orchid purple hair poking out of the long grass. He looked down towards the water.

"Its a long story." He said, "Why are you in the grass?"

"Huh, hiding from a large stampede of angry Pokemon that was chasing a boy." said the girl, "My name is Ciera by the way."

"I'm Chris."

"Well, Chris, are you going to spend the rest of the day in the water?" she asked, climing out of her hiding spot, revealing she wore a purple T-shirt, white pants with green stitching, and purple shoes with green straps. She offered her hand out to the wet rookie trainer, and helped him out of the water.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said, "You got me a Pokmon I've been after."

"Huh?" Chris asked, as Ciera pulled a Staryu off his bag. She then threw a Pokeball and a black ball with large eyes, and a purple mist coming from it.

"Ghastly, Hypnosis!"

The Ghost Pokemon let off strange waves from its eyes, which hit the Staryu, and it fell backwards, and the gem on its center stopped glowing. Ciera then threw a Pokeball at it, and the Staryu was sucked into it. But the Staryu broke free, and hit both Ciera and her Ghaslty with a Water Gun attack, before diving back into the water. Viens started to pop out on Ciera's head.

"Gah! Ghastly! Use your Lick to bring it out of the water!" Ghastly sent out its tongue into the water and brought the Staryu back out. "Now! Night Shade!" Ghastly shot a beam of dark energy from its eyes which hit Staryu, sending it back, and causing its gem to flicker on and off. She threw the Pokeball again, but this time Staryu didn't break free. "Yes! I caught a Staryu!" She gleefully shouted, and spun around.

"Congrats." Chris said

"Thanks, hey why don't we travel together? Its always more fun to travel with other people than it is alone, don'cha think?"

"I, um, yeah."

"Its settled then, we're traveling buddies! I think you should meet my team. Come out everyone!"

She threw three Pokeballs, and out of each one came a Pokemon. One was her Ghastly, while the other was her newly caught Staryu. And the third was a round pink Pokemon with large blue eyes. It was a Jigglypuff. Chris let out his Charmander.

"All I have is my Charmander."

"Well, you'll get more." Ciera said, "We should go towards Veridian Forest, there are a lot of easy Pokemon there. I saw a bunch of bug types when I first came through. Lets get going."

And with that Chris and Ciera headed off towards the Veridian Forest. What awaits them on their journey? Only time will tell.

Thats the first chapter. Ciera's name is pronounce see-air-uh. I hope you liked.

R and R


	2. To Veridian City

Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait a major case of writer's block. I just couldn't think of what to write. Anyway, I hope to update faster, but no guarantees should I get writers block again.

Chapter 2- The Road to Veridian City

As we meet our two young trainers they are walking down a path in the middle of a green field. They are walking towards Veridian City, the next stop on their journey. As they walk Pidgey take off and land in various parts of the grass. But for some reason neither trainer is making an attempt to capture one.

"Are you going to catch a Pidgey?" Ciera asked

"I, um, I could try." Chris said. Ciera sighed

"Well, it would be nice to see your skills as a trainer." Ciera said.

"Okay." Chris said, "Charmander go!"

Chris threw the Pokeball that held his first Pokemon. Charmander popped out in a flash of white light and called its name. Charmander looked at its trainer with a look that said it was ready for battle. Ciera sat on a nearby rock to watch the battle.  
"Charmander! Scratch!" Chris said

Charmander tried to scratch the pidgy, but it flew up and dodged Charmander's attack. It flew straight at Chris' head. Chris jumped to the side to dodge, leaving the Pidgey on a crash course with Ciera. She screamed and threw herself back, falling off the rock, kicking the Pidgey in the process. The Pidgey hit the ground hard. It then let off a cry, and started fluttering on the ground.

"I think I gave it brain damage!" Ciera cried, and ran to the Pidgey and hugged it. Which earned her a pecking to the face. "Ow! Why you little!"

Ciera threw out her pokeball containing Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff twirled and, in an attempt to show off, struck a pose. It was on the tip of one of its feet, while its arms were spread out, and its other foot was out behind it. It was smiling smugly when a small pebble hit it, causing it to loose it's balance and fall over.

"Less showing off, more battling!" Ciera said, earning a glare from the balloon Pokemon. "Now use Sing!"

Jigglypuff started to Sing its lullaby. Withing seconds the Pidgey was aleep. But so were Ciera, Chris, and Charmander. Jigglypuff smiled evilly, and grabbed some dirt. It then rubbed the dirt in Ciera's hair, in her face, and her clothes. It smiled at tis evil deed, and floated up into the tree that Pidgey hit and waited for the others to wake up. It watched as a girl with black hair tied into a bun at the top of her head, brown skin and eyes, with a blue denim skirt that went to her knees, a red shirt with white sneakers, came by and looked at the sleeping group and start laughing. She threw a pokeball at the sleeping Pidgey, capturing it.

The girl took a seat next to Chris and his Charmander. She smiled widely as she looked him over. She then took out a camera from her bag and took a picture of him. Then she turned to Ciera and laughed quietly at her dirt filled appearance. She then took a picture of Ciera. Jigglypuff snatched the picture from the girl, and smirked evily. The girl snatched her picture back, and Jigglypuff inflated itself in an attempt to intimidate the girl.

"Puff please, I grew up in the south side of Saffron City." said the girl, "It'll take more than a mad balloon to scare me."

"Ungh..." came a couple of voices

Chris and Ciera were starting to wake up. Chris was the first to wake up, since he was startled awake by a bright flash. He looked ans saw the girl aiming a camera at him. A bright blush spread across his cheeks as the girl smiled and waved at him. Their hello was cut short when an angry yell filled the air.

"What did you do to my Jigglypuff?!" Ceira cried, causing the other two young trainers to look at her.

Her Jigglypuff was holding tight to Ciera's leg, tears filled its eyes. It smirked mischievously at the new girl. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone, except for Ciera. The girl and Chris sweat dropped. Before the girl could say anything Ciera pulled out a Pokeball.

"No one picks on my Pokemon!" Ciera said, "I challenge you to a battle!"  
"Hold on girl, I didn't do anything to you evil Jigglypuff. It's lying!"

"Excuses! Choose your Pokemon!"  
"Um, Ciera, your Jigglypuff did smirk, and..." Chris started, before he was cut off.

"I know excatly what happened, the girl didn't let Jigglypuff get its way and now its mad." Ciera said, "I just want to battle with her!"

"I remember you now!" said the girl, "You were that girl I saved from the angry Growlithe!"

"Thats right!" Ciera said, "I want to show you I'm not the scared little girl I used to be."  
"Heh, fine. Challenge accepted." the girls said, and threw out a pokeball.

A small yellow duck like Pokemon popped out. It held its head and had a blank expression on its face. All in all, it didn't look very strong or smart. It tilted its head to the side and let out a "Psyduck." Chris pulled out his Pokedex. **_Psyduck- Duck Pokemon. When its head ache reaches its peak, it uses mysterious psychic powers. After its does it cant' remember ever doing so._**

"Fine! I like to know the names of those I challenge."

"My name is Sheeta." said the girl, "Sheeta Cordon!"  
Well Sheeta I'm Ciera Spencer! And I'll choose Jigglypuff to battle with!"

Jigglypuff rolled its eyes and jumped in front of Psyduck. Sheeta ordered Psyduck to use a scratch attack, which hit Jigglypuff, causing it to cry out its name. Jigglypuff stood its gound and used Pound when Ciera told it too. Jigglypuff's Pound hit Psyduck's head, worsening its headache, and causing Sheeta to smirk. Ciera saw this and called for Jigglypuff to Sing. But this time she pulled out a pair of earmuff from her back, before Jigglypuff started. Jigglypuffs song made Psyduck, as well as Sheeta and Chris, fall asleep.

"I guess I win." Ciera said, pulling off her earmuff. "Great job Jigglypuff!"

"Puff!" said the pink balloon Pokemon, striking a victory pose where it held its right arm out, and had its left on its _'hip'_.

"Lets wake them up now." Ciera said, holding out a Pokeball, "Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu did as it was told, and used Water Gun on Sheeta, Chris, and Charmader. It made Charmader faint, Sheeta screamed, and Chris woke up oddly calmly. When Sheeta stopped screaming she saw the offending soaker standing next to its owner. Needless to say she was not happy.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" She angrily asked

"I needed to wake you up to let you know I won." Ciera said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, did you now? Psyduck! Confusion on Jigglypuff!"

Psyduck opened its eyes, which were now glowing an eerie blue. An odd wave of mental energy spew forth from Psyduck's head, sending Jigglypuff into the nearby tree. Jigglypuff was seemingly knocked unconscious, and Ciera got angry quickly. She pulled out a third Pokeball, containing her third and currently last, Pokemon. But before she could throw it Jigglypuff jumped back into the battle.

"Looks like out battle hasn't ended yet." Sheeta said, "Psyduck! Scratch!"

"Jugglypuff! Dodge it and use Pound!"

Psyduck tried to scratch Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff rolled out of the way, and pounded Psyduck in its back. Psyduck then turned and used leer, on Sheeta's order, successfully lowering Jigglypuff's defences. It then scratched Jigglypuff, before either Ciera or Jigglypuff could react. Ciera had Jigglypuff pound Psyduck again, but before it could Psyduck unleashed a Confusion attack, making Jigglypuff faint.

"Jigglypuff!" Ciera cried, rushing to her fainted Pokemon.

"That was a good battle, even though my Psyduck is stronger that Jigglypuff. It has guts." Sheeta said, offering her hand to Ciera.

"Thanks." Ciera responded, shaking Sheeta's hand. "But from this day on we are rivals!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sheeta smirked, "I'm going to the Pokemon Center now, care to walk with me?"

"Sure, come on, Chris."

The three of them walked to the nearest Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. Once they got their they were greeted by Nurse joy and her Chansey. They healed Charmender, Jigglypuff, and Psyduck. Nurse Joy then offered them dinner and a place to stay for the night.

"To think, we're already in Veridian City, Charmander." Chris said

"Charmader, char."

Chris got a room by himself, since there were no other boys in the Center that particular night, while Ciera and Sheeta had to share a room. Chris looked at Charmander, who was looking out the window, into the night sky.

"You want to fly, don't you?"

"Char!" Charmander nodded  
"Someday, when you're a Charizard you'll soar the skies. I hope you won't forget me when you do."

"Char." Charmander just shrugged, not looking away from the window.

Chris looked towards the wall, and pulled his legs to his chest. With a saddened look on his face he whispered "Or you could be like everyone else." Charmander looked at its trainer, as if it had heard him and felt bad. But all he saw was the young boy curl into the blankets, with his back to the Charmander that served as his only Pokemon. Charmander went and returned itself to its Pokeball.

"It won't be long before you leave me too..." Chris said, solemnly, and went off to bed.

End chapter. Sorry for the lousy chapter. But the next one should be better. Next one explains why Chris has trouble bonding with others.


End file.
